


té de menta

by MxBBadperson



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bank Robbery, M/M, Supervillains, daniel is so smitten with sean oh my god, happy white day ya filthy animals, with special cameos!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: Grim stopped to turn in front of the bank. Bloodhound stopped behind him. Grim got off his motorcycle and Bloodhound got out of his car. Everyone was behind them.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	té de menta

**Author's Note:**

> title is a spanish translation of: thé à la menthe by la caution

Sean stepped out of the shower, walking behind Daniel's beanbag to walk to the table. Daniel was playing on the Playbox, legs spread out. Sean dried his hair as he looked at his clothes. He looked at Daniel. 'Go get dressed,' he ordered. 

'No,' Daniel answered. He kept playing. Sean rolled his eyes. He stepped closer and Daniel craned his head to look up at him. He curled his hand around Daniel's neck. Daniel leaned back, sagging into the bean bag. Sean took off the towel around his waist then sat on Daniel's lap. 

Daniel's breath picked up, eyes going dark. Sean's hand tightened. Daniel lips twitched then it stretched into a smile. His canines glinted under the light. Sean leaned forward until their lips almost touched. 'You like that?' he murmured. 

'Yeah,' Daniel said roughly. Sean smiled. He released Daniel's neck, letting his hand drop. Daniel whined, leaning up to follow. He kissed the skin under Sean's ear. ' _Sean_ ,' he whimpered. 

Sean kissed Daniel's forehead and stood up. He went back to the table, picking up his briefs. He put them on then reached for a shirt. His fingertips touched it before he jerked forward, holding onto the edge of the table. 

Daniel was solid line of heat behind him. 'Sean,' he growled, hands cradling Sean's waist. His thumb hooked under the briefs' waistband. Sean curled his hand around Daniel's wrist. 'We should do something else,' Daniel said softly, 'you still got time.'

'Time that I have to spend getting dressed,' Sean said, he turned around and Daniel's hands traveled down to cup his ass, 'you have to get dressed too.' Daniel groaned and let go. He stepped back with a huff. Sean smiled. 'Get my clothes,' he ordered. 

Daniel rolled his eyes but lifted his hand. Sean held out his hand and it landed it on it. Sean unfolded it. It was the under shirt and the long underwear. He put them on. His pants floated down. He put it on but before he could touched the zipper, it traveled upwards. 'Showoff,' Sean said fondly, Daniel grinned, 'get dressed.' Daniel nodded, stepped back and walked to his table. 

Sean turned back to his table and took jacket off it. He put it on then reaches for the watches. The one for time faced outwards and the timer faced inwards. He put on his socks then his boots. They were heavy but they got the job done. An earpiece, the utility belt and the holsters for his tonfas. Finally his gloves. 

Sean turned towards Daniel, leaning on the table. Daniel was sitting on another chair, putting on his ankle boots. He zipped them up then stood up. Daniel walked towards him and Sean smiled. Daniel smiled back, mouth full of too sharp teeth. Sean put his hand on Daniel's nape, the other on Daniel's shoulder. He pulled him closer. Daniel went. 

Sean tilted his head up and Daniel tilted his head down. They met halfway, foreheads touching. Sean closed his eyes with a sigh. He opened them. He looked into Daniel's eyes. In unison they tilted their heads. They lips met. They parted but leaned in again. They spent moments kissing slowly, sweetly. Sean opened his eyes, a warmth in his belly. Daniel was looking at him. 

Sean held out his hand his hand and Daniel put his mask in it. Sean lifted it to Daniel's face and pressed, fingers tracing the edges. 'Grim,' Sean said quietly. He took held up his mask and put it on. 'Bloodhound,' he looked at Daniel, 'ready?'

'Yeah,' Daniel answered easily. Bloodhound smiled and Grim smirked. 

Bloodhound picked up his keys and Grim picked up his helmet. They walked out of the room. The warehouse was laid out under them, cars with people around them. They all wore black and had black bands around their wrists. Bloodhound and Grim made their way down the stairs and towards their vehicles. 

Grim swung his leg over his motorcycle. Bloodhound opened the door of his SUV. 'Listen up!' he hollered. Everybody stopped. 'It's go time!' He closed the door. He could hear Grim's engine rumble. Bloodhound smiled as his car growled to life. The warehouses doors opened and he sped through it and into the roads, Grim and cars and bikes following him. 

The streets blurred past him as he twisted through them. Bloodhound turned on the radio. 'Focus on the vault, the rest with me.' There was a chorus of 'ten-fours'. Grim stopped to turn in front of the bank. Bloodhound stopped behind him. Grim got off his motorcycle and Bloodhound got out of his car. Everyone was behind them. Bloodhound slammed the car door shut then came to stand beside Grim. 

They were in front of the double doors. The security guards saw them and they could hear them shouting. Bloodhound stepped aside and Grim stepped forward. With a flick of his hand, Grim slammed the doors open. 

Bloodhound unsheathed took his tonfas. He better get ready. There was the sound of tires screeching. Their people had arrived. He turned to Grim. He nodded. Grim nodded back. They walked into the bank. Bloodhound led a small group to the middle while Grim led the bigger group to the vaults. 

Bloodhound looked at his watch. His people put bike locks through the handles of the doors. He set a timer. Ten minutes. 'Listen up!' he shouted. Everybody stilled. 'Everybody stay still and no one gets hurt.' He went to the counter then slammed his tonfa against it. Everyone flinched. 'Get down,' he said calmly. They slowly sat down on the floor. 

Bloodhound could hear the groaning of the safe door. Grim could muscle it open, even a metal door couldn't stand against his power. Bloodhound shifted then he walked towards the ground. His people followed. The crowd recoiled.

Bloodhound turned to his people. 'Split them up in groups of four,' he ordered. His people nodded. They went into crowd and started herding them. 'Don't do anything stupid and no one gets hurt,' Bloodhound warned. 

There was a groan. Bloodhound tapped his ear. Some of his people brought their hands over their ears while others stuffed their ears with ear plugs. An ear-splitting shriek cut through the air, the crowd cringed and there was chest rattling thump as the ground shook. 

Bloodhound glanced at his watch. Eight minutes and thirty-three seconds. In the back, a woman in a group started moving. One of Bloodhound's people stomped their boot beside her. She stopped. Bloodhound snickered. 'What did I just say?' he drawled, 'don't do anything stupid.

Bloodhound tilted his head. He had a bad feeling. He turned on his heel to look at the doors. 'Get down!' he shouted. His people crouched. Songbird appeared in front of the doors. That was fast, Bloodhound mused. He ducked, hands over his face, 

There was a scream and the glass doors shattered, the metal flying. Seven minutes and twenty seconds. Bloodhound unfolded. 'Keep them here,' he snapped at his people then ran forward. He reached into one of his pouches then threw the pellets at Songbird's direction. Dark smoke surrounded her and Bloodhound's swung his fist into the smoke. 

There was a grunt. Bloodhound moved his hand back then moved it for a second punch. There was movement in the corner of his eyes. He sidestepped. A leg had tried to kick him. Bloodhound met Tyrant's dark eyes. 

Songbird stepped out of the smoke. The violet of her suit's arms and legs shimmered iridescent in the sunlight. Bloodhound bares his teeth. He let go of his tonfa. The strap unfurled as he swung at in an arc. 

Songbird ducked under it and when it came near Tyrant, she snatched it out of the air. Bloodhound lunged. The tip of his second tonfa hit her in the stomach. Bloodhound pressed a button on the end of the handle and Tyrant cried out as the electric shock hit her. 

Songbird ran at him. Bloodhound moved back. Tyrant's grip on his tonfa loosened and Bloodhound yanked on it. The tonfa flew. Another yank and it slammed into Bloodhound's palm. Songbird punched him. Bloodhound brought his hands over his face. Songbird's fist meet the metal of Bloodhound's tonfas. Six minutes and fifty-six seconds.

Songbird moved closer for a second punch and it collided against Bloodhound's wrists. They ached. Songbird screamed and Bloodhound soared back.

He hit the floor with a gasp. He clenched his teeth and rolled over. He stood up. He saw Grim. Bloodhound knew that Grim was thinking of helping him fight. 'Go!' Bloodhound shouted. 

Grim turned around. 'Let's go!' he yelled. His people ran for the doors. Tyrant ran at them but with a flick of Grim's hand, she flew back. Songbird opened her mouth to scream but before she could, Grim's hand shot out. He lifted his hand. She rose into the air. 'Don't!' Bloodhound shouted. Grim snorted and he tossed her. 

He turned to Bloodhound. He held out his hand. Bloodhound's feet hovered over the floor as he slowly neared Grim. Bloodhound sheathed his tonfas on his back. He glanced at his watch. Three minutes and fifteen seconds. Grim let go and Bloodhound softly landed to his feet. Grim grabbed his hand. He pulled him close. Together, they ran to the doors. 

The broken glass crunched under their feet. They were outside, their people already at their vehicles waiting for them. Grim let go. Bloodhound went into his car, Grim sliding into the seat beside him. Bloodhound glanced at him then the engine roared. He drove away, tires squealing and making smoke. 

Bloodhound drove down roads, weaving between cars. He turned and drove into a parking lot. He braked inside a spot. They got out of the car. Grim went to the back and opened the rear door. Bloodhound want to another car, this one was an SUV too but older and it looked worn. Grim picked up two bags then came to Bloodhound, four other bags floating behind him. Bloodhound looked at them then opened the trunk. They put the bags inside. 

Bloodhound closed the trunk then got inside the car. He pushed his seat back. He unbuckled his tonfas' sheathes and took off his gloves. He set them aside.

Grim opened the passenger door. He got in. Bloodhound turned to the backseat. He took a bag sitting on top of it, putting it in his lap. He opened it, taking out jackets and putting the tonfas' sheathes into it. Bloodhound ripped off his mask. He put in on the dashboard. Sean put on the hoodie. 

Grim slowly took off his gloves then carefully peeled off his mask. He set his mask and gloves on the dashboard. Sean handed Daniel a red jacket. Daniel shrugged it on, pulling the zipper up halfway. Sean closed the bag. Daniel took it then put it back on the backseat. Sean put the key in the ignition and turned it. 

The engine rumbled to life. They drove away from the parking lot. Daniel leaned over the stick shift. He kissed the skin behind Sean's ear, Sean smiled. 

They drive back to the warehouse was slow. They could take their time. They neared it and the doors opened. The care went through them. The doors closed and it kept going. It stopped in front of stairs. Sean turned the engine off. They took off their jackets and put on their gloves and masks. 

Bloodhound and Grim out the car. Bloodhound opened the backseat door. He retrieved the bag. Grim went to the rear door and opened it. He took out two bags while the four other bags hovered above the car's floor. He stepped back, the floating bags following. Bloodhound closed the rear door. 

They went up the stairs, the four bags floating behind Grim. Bloodhound opened the door and Grim went in. He let go. The bags hit the floor with a thump. Grim went to his bean bag and sank into it. Bloodhound snorted. He closed the door behind him. 

He put his bag down then went to the couch. He sagged onto it. 'Do you think they'll come back?' Grim asked. 

'They've got the money,' Bloodhound answered. 

'So they won't,' Grim said easily. He stood up and went to the couch. He lied down on top of Bloodhound. Bloodhound wrapped his arms around Grim's shoulders and kissed him. 

Later that afternoon, some people did return. Even gave the money to them. Grim was surprised but Bloodhound wasn't Some people were just like that. Bloodhound told them that they could keep the money. That was their share. Grim looked at Bloodhound but didn't ask. 

When it was past midnight, Bloodhound took the money and drove back home. He hid it the basement. They'll count in the weekend. The weekend came and they got to it. 

'Holy fucking shit,' Daniel muttered. 

'Yeah,' Sean agreed numbly. Almost three million dollars. Holy fucking shit indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> my other aus: 
> 
> \- sean's a criminal and daniel's a lawyer: [will you show me the piece of my heart i've been missing?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955699)  
> \- sean's a vampire and daniel's his thrall: [you fill my soul with beauty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956224)  
> \- A/B/O au in the blood brothers au: [did you know that i'm wild for your skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998902/chapters/52496569)  
> \- ageswap au: daniel's the older brother and sean's the younger brother and daniel's a dick: [PATH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021396/chapters/52552531)  
> \- girls au: [my queen of love and beauty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200961)  
> \- sean and daniel are twins and sean has powers aus smushed together: [and i'm still try'na figure out if it always, always, always has to hurt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209043)  
> \- android au set in the parting ways ending: [me fabrico in corazón de piedra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265338)  
> \- soulmate mark au set in the blood brothers ending: [letter by letter i am-](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347922)  
> \- sean has powers and esteban lives aus smushed together: [collide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882456)  
> \- ageswap au: daniel's the older brother and sean's the younger brother but this time daniel isn't a dick: [down in the deep, the honey is sweeter ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843606/chapters/54596362)  
> \- low morality daniel/high morality sean: [you're the one that i want, oo-oo-oo, honey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067400)


End file.
